Southern Republic
|slots = 5 }} Southern Republic is a medium sized, developing, and established nation at 116 days old with citizens primarily of French ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Southern Republic work diligently to produce Uranium and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Southern Republic is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Southern Republic has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Southern Republic allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Southern Republic believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Southern Republic will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Foreign Relations Southern Republic is an active member of TDO (The Democratic Order) and has no current enemies. It has a current technology trade with the ruler Danish King, and is open to any once-in-a-while tech trades. Southern Republic is a neutral nation, due to the Charter of the Democratic Order. Economics Technology trades are the main source of money for the Southern Republic, and the second is taxes from citizens. It looks forward to high technology and infrastructure, and wants to acquire a huge territory. Southern Republic will not participate in technology raids, (attacks made for stealing tech.) and will not depend on other nations not afflicted with the Southern Republic for assistance in war, or financial help. It will also not assist any "strange" nations in war or economics. History The Southern Republic was founded by modern colonizers from Quebec, Canada. It was a small purchase of land, but it grew. The colonizers brought their culture to South America, and it grew. Eventually, a military was made, and the Southern Republic became a modern, established nation. It currently holds the belief that strength shall come soon, and weakness will fade. The Southern Republic-Danmark Agreement This agreement bestows the continuous technology trade between these two nations. It is known as the SR-Danmark Agreement, The SR-DM Agreement, or simply the Agreement of Tech. This agreement may be cut off at anytime, and no consequences would rise. No First-Strike Policy This policy is the main nuclear weapon rule of the SR: No first-strikes. Along with this going with the Charter of the Democratic Order, if SR where to ever change alliances, this policy will still stand. Although, once the enemy fires any nuclear weaponry, SR is able to retaliate and use as many nukes as presented. Military The Southern Republic has four military branches, for each terrain it might cross. S.L.D.U. (Southerner Land Defense Units) This branch focuses on land protection and territorial threats. S.N.A.F. (Southerner Navy Armed Forces) Focuses on sea protection and patrols water territories, and detects water threats, natural and man-made. S.A.F.M. (Southerner Air Force and Marines) Focuses on air protection and advancement of aviation. S.S.O. (Southerner Spy Operations) Focuses on the use of spy ops and uses. And another branch is being organized as we speak. S.S.P.P. (Southerner Space Protection and Patrols) Focuses on protecting future mines on both Mars and the Moon. There are two branches in the S.S.P.P. S.M.P. (Southerner Martian Protection) Protects Mars mines. S.M.A. (Southerner Moon Agency) Protects Moon territories. The Secret War Southern Republic was attacked suddenly by SIX66, and was doing these actions secretly without the Mr Party knowing it. By the end of the attacks, Southern Republic reached political, military, and economic depression. *''Please note that Mr Party wrote this himself, this is no vandalism.''